Mysterious Entity
by Immortal Fawkes
Summary: There's something not quite right. Something that can't be explained. It's taking over Draco's life to the extent he's considering cutting himself off from everyone else. Only the last person he could think of can help him.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday morning in August. There was a light breeze coming through the window. Even though this cooled him down, Draco was still sweating. He had decided it was best not to confide in Astoria, after all, she would blame the war for affecting his mind like this.

Quite recently he had been getting more paranoid than usual. Draco had always been known to have some kind of paranoia; even in his first year at Hogwarts it was apparent. But this was different. It wasn't like someone watching his every move, it was more like something. As he lived at Malfoy Manor, it wasn't going to be easy to find the source of his problems.

"Draco lovely," Astoria called, "your breakfast is waiting."

Hesitantly he replied, "I'll be there in a moment."

Astoria was pottering about the kitchen when Draco finally entered

"What have you been doing this early in the morning that was more important than having breakfast?" Draco just sat down and poured sugar on his pancakes.

"You know not to have sugar in the mornings." Astoria moaned snatching the sugar away.

"Will you stop nagging me? You're worse than my mother. It's my food, my body, I'll do whatever the hell I like." Astoria was taken aback by Draco's sudden outburst. She decided it was best to leave him be, and went to the gardens.

Draco felt guilty. He didn't want this anxiety to ruin his perfect relationship, the only good thing in his life. He needed to confide in someone, and fast. He just didn't know who to turn to.

Astoria had been gardening for 4 hours now, when she decided it was time to clean up. As she was doing so, she remembered the days when Draco would run her a warm bubble bath ready for her when she had finished. Quite recently, that had all changed. She knew something was up with him, but she was scared to ask him. His outburst had reminded her to be careful.

After his father's death, Draco had taken a turn for the worst. His mother had travelled to another country without informing him. What was worrying him was her well being. He'd also started to become more violent. Astoria knew this all too well.

"_You know I'm here if you need to talk."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Draco, anyone with half a brain cell can see you're not fine. I just wish you'd talk to me."_

"_I'm talking to you now, aren't I?" He replied bitterly._

"_Please, I want to help." Draco stormed across the room and pushed Astoria to the floor. He leant over her and slapped her across the face._

"_I've told you, I don't need your help. If you can't get it into your head, I'll have to beat it in." Astoria was still curled up on the floor shaking 10 minutes after Draco had left the manor._

Just thinking back scared her. What she didn't know is that Draco had been watching her out the window, and saw her break down in tears. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

_As soon as he left the manor, he wanted to go back and apologize, but he knew he couldn't. She'd be too scared to want him near. Instead he went to The Hogs Head. Not the best place to go, he knew that, but the sound of people would soon become a blur after having too much firewhiskey. What happened next was unimaginable._

* * *

A/N So this is my first ever fanfiction. Please be nice to me. The plot will develop more as the story progresses. The italics are memories. Tell me what you think, it'll be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Just as a reminder, the italics are the past. I'm sorry I it's slightly confusing, I got mixed up between past and present, so I tried to fix it without losing too much of the story. There is a small bit where Draco is nasty to Astoria again, that's why this is M rated; you shouldn't be reading it if you don't like violence.

* * *

That was it. Thinking back to that dreadful day reminded him of the person willing to help. But he thought it wasn't the best person in the world. They hadn't seen eye to eye during their time at Hogwarts. Everyone knew they despised each other. However, after the war, they had decided it was best to be neutral towards one another.

Astoria remembered who she had owled late during that night when Draco had finally gone to bed. They were quite good friends, but if Draco knew, he wouldn't agree with it. She had been going to yoga classes when she was partnered with Hermione. At first it seemed like they were just going to put up with each other for the sake of others. It was during that class that their friendship sparked.

"_Hello Astoria. Fancy seeing you here."_

"_I was just going to say the same. So, if you don't mind me asking, what's making you do yoga?" Astoria asked cautiously._

"_Well, sitting round at the ministry all day doesn't do well for my posture. Haven't you got enough to do at the Manor?"_

"_Yes I have, but this is the only free time I get, you see. Draco's always working, so I have to look after our home."_

That was the first class. Astoria knew she could trust Hermione with anything. She decided that she would go and have a wash, then owl her for a catch up tomorrow in The Three Broomsticks.

Draco went outside and offered to help Astoria.

"That would be very much appreciated darling."

He mustered with a weak smile, "Anything to help."

Together, they packed up. For a small moment it was like the old days, when everything was perfect, all their worries forgotten. But all too quickly, reality hit them. At the same time, they realised that their relationship was close to becoming irreparable.

Astoria sent that owl as soon as she was out the bath. Draco had made lunch, much to Astoria's surprise. They both sat down and tucked in. Draco took this moment to talk.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I…. I'm just finding it hard right now. My father's funeral needs to be arranged; my mother has run off, it's all too much." Astoria was in shock at how much Draco had just opened up to her. He was shocked himself.

"I know it's a difficult time for you right now. It's been 3 weeks, but the funeral needs to be sorted. I can help you if you're finding it too much."

"There's something else I have to say. I'm sorry I lashed out on you last week. I wasn't feeling too great and you just kept on, wanting me to say something." Draco went and hugged Astoria, who had started to cry just thinking about it, and at realising how sorry Draco was.

"I know you didn't mean it. Let's just go to Hogsmeade for the rest of the day, spend some quality time together." Draco froze as an owl pecked at the window. He recognised that owl, but couldn't figure out who it belonged to. Just as he went to collect the mail, Astoria jumped up and snatched it.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" His eyes were growing darker. Mustering all the strength she could to lie to him, she replied simply.

"No."

"Don't you dare lie to me." Draco shouted "You never move that fast for anything unless it's important. Now I'll give you one more chance. What are you hiding from me?"

"Why should I tell you? You never tell me what you're up to; I have to put up with you disappearing." Draco grabbed her hair and pulled her up. Tears poured down her face.

"If you're going to be disobedient, then I'll treat you like shit." He dropped her to the floor. She ran as fast as she could to get her coat, then apparated to Hogsmeade. Draco couldn't believe he let his temper get the better of him. He decided it was time to find that mysterious entity.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N There's no violence in this chapter. I've tried not to give too much away but I'm sure there's a few things you can easily figure out. Anyway, enough of me rambling on, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Astoria was all shaken from the attack. She couldn't believe that Draco could apologise about it, then hurt her minutes later. She went to Honeydukes to get some sweets, as her sugar levels had dropped. Exiting the shop, she spotted Hermione entering The Three Broomsticks.

"Hermione." Astoria called in a weak voice.

"Oh my god. What happened? Did he attack you again? Lets sit down." Hermione guided her to a bench. "How did it happen?"

"An owl came that looked like yours. I thought you had sent me a letter, so I snatched it before he could read it." Astoria opened the letter. It turned out that the letter was from Narcissa.

"I need to get home. It's from his mother."

"You can't go back there. He needs to cool off. You're staying at mine tonight. We'll resend it." Astoria just nodded. They headed to The Three Broomsticks and flooed to Hermione's.

The house was quite small, but the open plan disguised the actual size well. There was a small coffee table in front of a low, light blue sofa. The kitchen was crossed with a dining room with a small round table in the corner. Whilst Astoria went to freshen herself up, Hermione went and got some fresh lemonade. She wasn't one for using potions unless absolutely necessary, but she did contemplate whether to put veriterserum in Astoria's drink. In the end she figured there would be no need, she'd tell her everything.

Astoria entered the room with the parchment in her hand. She dropped it onto the coffee table. Hermione offered her a glass of the lemonade. They sat in silence, mostly so Astoria could collect herself before deciding what to do. At that moment, Hermione's owl dropped a letter on her lap, causing her to spill her drink. As she went to clean up, she opened the parchment. It read, 'Is there any chance we could meet up soon. There's a lot we need to talk about.' It wasn't signed, but she knew exactly who it was from. Hermione cleaned herself up and returned to Astoria, only to find her crying.

"I know it's hard, but you need to get a hold of yourself. You need to show him you're not as weak as he thinks; that he can't use you as a punch bag." Astoria gave her a disconcerting look through her tears. She had had enough. All the emotions she was feeling burst from within her.

"You try living with someone who could lash out on you at any moment." Astoria screamed. "You try standing up to them when it looks like they're about to kill you. Just try it. If you succeed, then you can tell me to be the bigger person. Until that moment, he needs to control his temper, and you, you need to see it from my perspective to understand." Hermione didn't know how to respond. She knew it had built up and Astoria just needed release.

"How long have you been letting this build up? Whenever you need release, just come and see me. For now, we need to resend that letter."

"No we don't. I'm going back to Malfoy Manor. You can't stop me."

"Wait. Just think about what you are doing." It was too late. Astoria had already disapparated.

* * *

Draco was pacing the drawing room. What was he thinking? He'd just apologised then hit her again. Why did she reach for the owl so fast? If he hadn't hit her, he might have known by now. When, or more like if Astoria came home, he decided not to ask her any questions, instead he'd talk about this feeling of something watching him. He had spent all the time whilst Astoria had disappeared to research these feelings. The only conclusion was that it was all in his head, and was recommended to see a healer. Fuck the healers; they'd just say he had gone mad. No, he would sort this out without their help, even if it took twice as long.

He was in the library when he heard the 'pop' of someone apparating. Packing away his research, he went and greeted Astoria. She didn't say anything, just handed him the parchment. Draco looked at her, then opened it up. He couldn't believe his eyes. After weeks of running away without a word of where she was going, she decided to write to him. Not much was said in the apart from she was fine and staying with a friend.

"Did you know about this? Is that why you took it so quickly?" His voice was quiet and calm.

"No. I knew nothing of it." She stayed calm like him. "Before you ask, I've got a surprise for you and I thought that might have some of the details, that's why I ran to get it." She lied with ease. She took off her coat and went to the hallway, then headed to the master bedroom. Draco followed her.

"I have to tell you something."

"Not now. Can't it wait until the morning? I'm shattered." She responded without looking back. Draco could feel his blood boil at being told what to do. The only thing that kept his temper at bay was knowing she had decided to come back, despite what happened, and that next time he might not see her for days. He followed her to the bedroom, breathing deeply to stay calm. Doing all this research made him learn a few new things. He had come across a book to control your temper, so he decided to put the exercises into practice. Astoria was lying on the bed in a flimsy nightie when Draco finally walked in. Astoria took no notice of him as he undressed down to his boxers and joined her. He rolled over and kissed her on her forehead. Astoria didn't respond, which made Draco think he had done something to upset her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. Again, she didn't respond in the slightest.

"What's wrong?" He said in a very caring tone.

"Nothing." She replied in monotone. "I'm exhausted and wish to rest. We can talk in the morning." She rolled out of Draco's grasp and turned off the sidelight. She fell asleep straight away, unlike Draco, who was awake most of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just gone back to school. The amount of homework they give you in the first week is ridiculous. Anyway, please review.

* * *

Draco somehow managed to fall asleep last night, but he still got up quite early. He needed to talk to Astoria, the sooner the better. He didn't know how he was going to tell her. He was finishing his toast when Astoria entered the kitchen sleepy eyed. She didn't look at him until he spoke.

"Morning" There was no response. "Hello, earth to Astoria."

"Oh sorry."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Why would there be?"

"Just asking. Good, because I need to talk to you about something. It's been bugging me." He spoke very nervously, which Astoria picked up.

"No need to be nervous. Go ahead. I'm ready for anything."

Cautiously, Draco began. "I'm just going to come out with it. I feel like someone is watching me." He looked down waiting for her response. He lifted his head when he heard a laugh.

"Draco, I can finally say you've lost the plot." Astoria giggled.

"I haven't. Ever since that first night when I hit you, it's like someone's making sure I don't do it again. No matter where I am, what I'm doing, I'm constantly being watched. You can think me mad, I don't care." Astoria had calmed herself enough to say something about needing to go to St Mungos before she started again.

"I'm glad you find it funny." Draco spat with sarcasm. "I will not go there. Instead, I'll go to someone better." And with that he apparated.

* * *

There was a crash in the kitchen.

"Oh Merlin." She looked to the living room where Draco was stood.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"Those plates were brand new."

"I'll buy you some more. Anyway, I came to talk." Draco sat down on the sofa. "Please say you won't call me a lunatic."

"I've heard many stories, I'm sure yours can't be that bad." Draco told her about the feeling of someone watching him.

"You were too drunk to remember."

_The barman came over to Draco._

"_Another firewhiskey." He slurred._

"_I think you've had enough." Came a female's voice. Draco tried to turn to look at her but fell off the stool. His head smacked the floor with such a bang, the entire pub went quiet. The mysterious woman helped him to his feet and led him outside._

"_Start from the beginning and don't miss anything out."_

_Draco looked at her confused as to why she was telling him to do this, and to whom she was. He explained how he had hit Astoria and wasn't coping well with his father's death. It was all down to the drink; if he was sober, he wouldn't even think about saying any of this._

"You! You made me tell you everything!" Draco lurched towards her. The next thing he knew he was bound up in ropes. She had used the incarcerous spell on him.

"Now, you shall stay there until I tell you everything that happened, and you have had time to think about it." She cast a silencing charm at him for good measure.

_She was shocked. Never had she thought Malfoy would sink to the level of his father. But it didn't scare her, he was drunk and she knew a lot of spells. It began to get quite chilly, so she cast a warming spell around them. They stood in silence before she spoke._

"_You just left her? She's going to be scared out of her mind. What were you thinking?"_

"_She kept going on and on" Draco slurred._

"_That gives you no reason." She had done some reading awhile ago on security spells. It was a requirement for working in the department of magical law enforcement. There were some which didn't seem like anything to do with security. However, she had found something that she realised would be handy in this situation. It was complicated, but Draco was drunk and wouldn't suspect a thing._

"_Acaranum entitatem." She did a complicated hand movement at Draco and for a moment, he felt as though he had been trapped in ice. The next thing he remembered was waking up on the couch._

She fell silent and braced herself to take off the silencing charm. To her surprise, Draco was speechless. He did however ask for the ropes to be removed, promising not to do anything irrational. Reluctantly, she did as he asked. She busied herself in the kitchen as she was finding the situation rather awkward. When she entered again with some tea and biscuits, Draco was nowhere. She knew he hadn't left, there was no disapparating sound, the door was firmly locked and the fire was cold. She placed everything on the coffee table and went to the bathroom. There, she found Draco had locked himself in there.

"Draco," she said trying the handle. "Open up. This isn't going to solve anything. You'll have to face me sooner or later." He opened the door.

"I know. You put an anti-apparating and disapparating charm on the room."

"Well I don't want people encroaching on my privacy; and I know that this is where I can't hear someone disapparating." She led him back to the living room. Something had changed between them, but for the life of them, neither knew what it was. They sat down and munched on the biscuits; the tea had gone cold and neither made an effort to warm them up.

"I need to ask you, Hermione, why? Why did you cast that spell on me? What does it do?"

"It's basically an invisible entity that follows you and allows the caster, me, to see everything that you do." Hermione saw the look on Draco's face. "Don't worry. I control where it goes, and I made sure you were left alone in your private quarters. But if something had happened in your room, I still would be made aware." Draco was speechless once again. He had read many of his father's books, all of which were to do with dark magic. Never had he come across anything like this.

"Well that explains it. Fuck. I have to get back. Astoria will be wondering where I am." He got up and headed towards the door to apparate outside. He hesitated and looked down then back at Hermione. They shared a small smile, then he vanished.

* * *

A/N I thought I should leave it there. Now you know who he saw the night he got drunk. I hope I explained the entity well enough. You probably did guess it was Hermione, it wasn't that hard. Any ideas are welcome. Even though I have a basic plot, I'm sure I can fit them in one way or another. Please review, it would be much appreciated and it would let me know you're taking the time to read this. Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm sorry it's taken awhile to get this chapter up. I have exams coming up and I'm just stressing. Anyhow, you've waited long enough, so here it is.

* * *

Was that what he thought it was? She smiled at him? It couldn't be. He was tired; his mind was playing tricks on him. They had only recently become friendly towards each other. Anyway, he had to focus on repairing his relationship with Astoria. Damn his life was a mess. He went to his study. He made a list of all the things he needed to do. The thought of his father just rotting away leap to his mind. It was time to lay him to rest. There was only one problem. He had only got as far as sorting the date. Astoria found him crying, a rare sight to be seen by anyone. Draco always let his guard down when in his study. It was the only time that the mask that made everyone think he was heartless, was wiped away. He didn't care that Astoria was there, she needed to know what he hid from everyone.

"I can't do this anymore. Please, I need help." He sobbed through his tears.

"It'll be fine. I'm here, you know that. I'll sort your father's funeral. I can manage it. You have enough to do."

"Okay." He left her to it. That was one thing less to worry about, but he still had a tonne of things to do; the most important, replying to his mother's owl. He didn't care much for her anymore, but she didn't need to know that. He wrote on some parchment about Lucius' funeral and when it would be. Whether she would make the effort or not, Draco wouldn't know until that day came. Fetching his owl, ideas to surprise Astoria, popped into his head. Hogsmeade. It held quite a few memories of the childhood he had. Astoria entered the living room laying the information of the funeral on the side table. Draco leapt to his feet, got their coats, and apparated with Astoria to Hogsmeade. She looked like she was about to throw up due to shock and the feel of apparition. She didn't use apparition unless absolutely necessary; she always went pale and was scared of splinching herself.

"You know I hate apparating." She spat at him, trying to stop her insides from making an appearance.

"Well there was no other way to get you here as a surprise. Unless you permit the use of a sleeping draught." Draco sniggered. Astoria glared at him, but soon became her cheerful self again. She was lead to Honeydukes first. It was the only secret she had that Draco didn't know; she wished to live amongst all these sweets. She would never tell him this, it sounded childish. Draco saw how at home she looked but thought nothing of it. Astoria immediately started looking for her favourite sweet, exploding bonbons. She loved the mix of cocoa and coconut when it burst in her mouth. It was heaven. Draco wasn't so keen on them. He preferred fizzing whizzbees. Not only did he like the taste, but floating in mid-air was fun. The atmosphere was always cheerful in here. All the children in awe of the different sweets that were available, it was a warming sight. Astoria came back to Draco with a bag full of every sweet there was, but it mainly consisted of the bonbons.

"Are you sure you don't want to just by the shop?" Draco chuckled.

"No I don't. I think this will tide me over." She said observing the bag.

"More like last a lifetime."

They made there way to The Three Broomsticks for a quick drink and to recuperate. Astoria was stuffing her face with her sweets like there was no tomorrow.

"Anyone would think you were a 12 year old who had accidently drunk polyjuice potion."

"It feels good to let my guard down and be childish. You should try it sometime."

They sat in silence for sometime just enjoying each others company. It was a nice change. It got dull staying at the manor all the time, despite its size. Astoria always did the housework; it was a never ending job. She preferred to get her hands dirty instead of using magic. Hermione's habits had rubbed off on her. Draco didn't question it. Even though she enjoyed seeing all her hard work around the manor, she always had slight cabin fever. She always yearned for the world outside their home. In some ways she was jealous of Narcissa, travelling away to some foreign land. She wished for Draco and her to go away somewhere exotic and forget about the world. That would never happen. He was too sucked into his work to see what Astoria hoped for. That was just it. He would be expecting a surprise after she lied to him; she could take him on holiday.

"Astoria? Hello? We're leaving."

"What? Oh right, sorry."

"You looked like you were in a trance of some sort. Something's on your mind. You know you can tell me if it's bothering you." He said in a very calming voice.

"Just your surprise. You're going to have to take some time off work when I get everything sorted. I will not accept no for an answer. If you don't do it, I will." She told him in a stern voice. "So where are we off to now?"

"Zonko's. You can be a complete child there." She leapt with joy and ran out of The Three Broomsticks like a little girl who had just been told she was getting a unicorn. Astoria felt like a new person. She hadn't felt so alive and free since her days at Hogwarts, even their honeymoon wasn't as fun as she'd expected. They had received news that Lucius was had a terminal illness. Draco was distraught but tried to hide it for her sake. That was 2 years ago. She didn't care that people were staring at her now; at least she was enjoying herself. Draco laughed at how she was acting. A tear slid down his face. He had never seen her so happy, not even at their wedding.

"Come on Draco. Don't be so slow."

"I'm coming." He shouted, running after her. She disappeared into the shop as he froze. No matter how hard he tried to act normal and tear his eyes away he couldn't. She hadn't noticed him yet, it wasn't too late to enter the shop. At that moment Astoria came out asking what he was doing. Only then had he found how to move his limbs again. He made an excuse about something going into his eye. What he didn't know is that as soon as he turned her back to her, Hermione looked at him, hoping for him to look again.


	6. Chapter 6

The day had been lovely. Spending quality time together actually benefited them both. Astoria was feeling sick from the amount of sweets she had eaten. Draco did warn her but she didn't take any notice of him. They were curled up on the sofa in front of the fire. They hadn't been this intimate for some time. It bought back all the good memories.

"I will take some time off for your surprise. I think we should go on holiday next year when the weather's warmer."

"That'd be nice." That was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"What kind of a surprise is it?"

"One that I can't tell you about else it won't be a surprise."

"Can't you give me a hint" Astoria sat up and grabbed a cushion.

"No I can't." She hit him round the head with it. Draco fell off the sofa but still didn't escape Astoria. He grabbed his wand on the table and accio'd the cushion from her hands, saving himself from getting hit in the face. Draco went to hit Astoria but an owl flew in the window, causing him to hit the owl into the wall. He got up to check if there was any damage, thankfully it was fine. They calmed down whilst Draco read the letter. It was a file he hadn't completed about one of his missions. Being an auror wasn't what it seemed. Catching the bad guys was only the half of it. There was an awful lot of paperwork that had to be done. Draco disliked the paperwork, so usually got his partner to do it. But the ministry had found this out and insisted Draco did most of the paper work, meaning his partner could relax and not worry about it. Astoria didn't know this, which was for the best; she'd only end up making a complaint.

"Can't you just forget about work for one day?"

"I'm sorry love. I have to do this. If I don't, it'll pile up and I won't be able to take time off for your surprise." Draco got up and headed for his study. Astoria's mood dropped. It was the first day in months they had spent together, now he was making his work his priority again. She sat back on the sofa exasperated, wondering where she should book this holiday. She went to their library where they had a lot of holiday brochures. She looked through them for hours before she found one she liked. Australia. The weather was nice; there was so much to do. It was perfect. She booked it for next month. Hiding her excitement would be hard, but she'd manage.

It was 11:30pm and Draco was still in his study. Astoria took him in some food a couple hours ago as he didn't want to waste valuable time. She went to see what he was doing.

"Draco, how much do you have left?"

"Not much." He turned around to look at her.

"You look awful. Come on. That can wait until the morning. You need to rest."

"No. I have to do it now, whilst I'm in the right frame of mind." He turned back to his work. Astoria got the message and left. She didn't bother waiting up for Draco and went straight to bed.

It was 4:00am when Draco finally finished his work. If he hadn't had a supply of coffee, he probably wouldn't have made it through. Despite being exhausted, he could still feel the entity watching him. He knew Hermione would know how long he'd been up, meaning the next time he saw her, he'd end up being lectured. Just because she was able to cope with work didn't mean everyone else was the same.

"Just leave me alone." He shouted it hoping Hermione would get the message. Thankfully he had a silencing charm on his study, so he didn't need to worry about waking Astoria. He really wished Hermione would get rid of this thing. Deciding against sleep, he grabbed some parchment and wrote to Hermione.

"_Please could we meet so you can get rid of this stupid 'thing' that watches my every move. Tomorrow at 12, Flourish and Blotts._

_~D.M"_

Finally he'd get some privacy. He checked and checked again to make sure there were no errors, then sent it. By the time he clambered into bed, it was 4:20am. He sure was going to be in a bad mood in the morning.

* * *

Hermione woke up to an owl pecking at her bedroom window. It was 6:00 in the morning, but owls, even though they were clever creatures, hadn't learned how important sleep was to people. She had to get up anyway, but would have loved an extra 30 minutes sleep. Untying the parchment from the owl's leg, she had a rough idea who it was. After she read the letter, she went downstairs and summoned the entity, which she liked to refer to as creeper. It was like a kind of pet to her. She wanted to know what Draco had been doing last night. Letting creeper delve into her mind, it showed him working for hours on end, and then shouting at her. It shocked her so much; she jumped and fell over the sofa. Luckily she didn't do any damage. Picking herself up, she went to make some breakfast.

"He's an auror. You'd think he'd know about this stuff. He really should read more." She quite often talked to herself. Never had she seen it as being mad. In fact, many people at work would think she was talking to them, only to realise she was in a world of her own.

"Can you not see where you're going?" She cleaned up her cereal that she had dropped, and then grabbed the Daily Prophet from the owl.

"Now shoo. And learn to look where you're going" Putting it on the coffee table, she got herself ready for work and left. She was dreading meeting Draco.

* * *

A/N This is possibly the quickest I've uploaded a chapter. I really wanted to continue it, but I thought I'd let you wonder a bit more. Please keep the reviews coming, and if you have any idea's, please let me know. I'll see if I can fit them in. There was something else I was going to say. But I can't remember. I have the memory like a goldfish.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco rolled over and looked at the clock.

"Shit. Fuck. Crap. Balls. I'm going to be late." He got dressed frantically and ran downstairs.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He grabbed some toast and shoved it in his mouth.

"I tried but you were out like a light."

"Well try harder next time."

"Please don't talk with your mouth full." It was quite a contrast looking at the situation. Draco was moving incredibly fast, while Astoria was calm. Draco sprinted to his study to collect his work, and in doing so, he managed to knock over juice on the table, and the coat stand in the hallway. He was quite clearly sleep deprived.

"Please be careful Draco." Astoria shouted. He was out the door without bothering to say anything. She was left to clean up the mess he had made. He really did need this holiday, it was clear to see how work was affecting him. There was an urge inside her that she was trying to ignore. It was telling her to snoop in his study. She knew it was wrong, and that if he found out, he'd be sure to go off on one. She pushed the feeling away and went out to the garden with the Daily Prophet that had been delivered earlier. It was a nice day. She sat and read the paper thoroughly, but not much interesting was happening. After Voldemort's defeat, there wasn't any breaking news. The only exciting bit was when she had finished it. She had no idea why Draco insisted on having it delivered, nothing in it ever changed. Maybe he was hoping to be in it. She laughed at the idea. She was going to throw it in the bin, but Draco would want to look at it first, so she decided against it. There wasn't much to do at the manor. There was only keeping it clean and tidy, but Astoria was always on top of that meaning she had a lot of free time.

* * *

Draco just managed to make it in on time. He looked a bit flustered and very tired. He went to the head of his department and handed in the files. The bags under his eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"Is everything okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're looking tired. If the work is too much, you can share the paperwork. I think I've punished you enough. You're also owed some time off, if you wish to have a break."

"Thanks" Draco headed back to his office. It was kind of pointless being here. He had finished the paperwork and there were no new missions. He spent most of his day just thinking. It wasn't good because he would over think things. Right now he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and the entity, which was making him slightly angry. He decided to find some paperwork that didn't need to be completed just to pass time. After what seemed like years, it was 11:30am. He decided to take his lunch. He made his way to Flourish and Blotts. He had 5 minutes until Hermione was supposed to arrive, so he browsed the books. He had read most of them, and the ones he hadn't, were pointless and mostly things that he would never need, like herbology. It wasn't long until Hermione arrived.

"Hi." She greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hi." Draco didn't change his expression.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"I don't care, just please get rid off this thing." He said I a hushed voice through gritted teeth.

"There's a problem. I don't know how." Hermione winced expecting Draco to do something. He just stood there, his eyes boring into her.

"Don't make me laugh. What do you mean you can't? You're the brightest which of your age."

"That means nothing. Just because I'm the brightest doesn't mean I know everything. I was glad we met here. We should look for some books. Possibly ones that specialise in the dark arts."

"You're right. Being the brightest witch means nothing. I have an entire library full of books to do with the dark arts." They chuckled then fell silent. Draco was going to offer her to come to the manor, but was unsure what she and Astoria would think. What did he are.

"How about you come back to mine and we can look in the books together?"

"What about Astoria? What would she think?" Hermione was unsure about the idea. Sure, she and Astoria were friends, but she was certain that Astoria didn't know Draco had decided to put his past behind him and become friends with her.

"It'll be fine. We work in the same department; it'll be easy to lie to her."

"That's also one of the reasons, if I could, I wouldn't remove creeper; I'd never know if you were lying." Draco went outside for some fresh air. Hermione followed close by. He apparated them just outside the manor.

"That _thing_ has a name? Wow. You've just proven knowledge isn't everything." Draco walked through the gates and up the long path. Hermione was crazy. Anyone would think it was a pet or something. As he opened the large, oak doors, they creaked, and Astoria came to greet him. When she saw Hermione behind him, her smile faded slightly at surprise, but went unnoticed as she soon perked up again. Draco lead Hermione to the library then went to the living room to speak to Astoria.

"What's she doing here?"

"She needed to look in some dark arts books, so I said she could come here and look in our library."

"Oh. But when did you two become friends. I mean you were sworn enemies at Hogwarts."

"Astoria, we work in the same department, and I decided to put the past behind me; make a fresh start." Draco returned to the library leaving Astoria at a loss for words.

* * *

A/N Woah, there has to be something wrong with me. I've updated twice tonight. I'm still deciding when Draco and Hermione are going to become closer. It will be soon, but I don't know whether it should be before or after the holiday. Your opinion is very much welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

He hadn't been gone 5 minutes and Hermione had already made a pile of books that she knew were useless. Draco just stood in the doorway, shocked at how someone could search books so quickly.

"These are completely irrelevant to what we need" she said pointing to the largest of many piles, "and the rest are what we need to look through. Those piles over there are yours." Draco still hadn't moved from the door.

"Well, get a move on. Standing there isn't going to do anything. The books won't search themselves."

"Oh right, yeah." Draco wasn't used to being bossed around, so he had to stop himself from getting worked up. He always preferred to be the superior one, even if he had no idea what he was doing. He yearned power, but not to the extent like Voldemort. Astoria had offered to help, and as much as Hermione wanted to accept it, Draco insisted that she continue her everyday work. He didn't want her to know what it was about. Hermione frowned upon the idea that Astoria was being treated kind of like a house elf.

It had been several hours now, and they were as close to finding a solution as to finding a Weasley that wasn't ginger. Draco was getting fed up, Hermione could tell by the way he huffed and slammed books onto the table, making her jump every time.

"Could you please stop mistreating the books and place them down. You're giving me a heart attack."

"I shall handle MY books how I wish." He threw one on the table with such force, that some of the books fell from their piles. Hermione gave up tying to fight with him. She gave a look of disgust and continued to look. Astoria entered with some more food. She picked up one of the books and started to look, hoping to find a clue as to what they were looking for.

"Astoria."

"Hmm?" She was too absorbed in the book. Draco got up and advanced towards her. Ripping the book from her hand and placing on the table, he said through gritted teeth,

"I think you should go and make sure all the protection spells haven't weakened in the spell room."

"Oh, I've done that already. Nothing's going to get damaged when you go to practise your dark arts." Her voice was innocent. She could be quite thick sometimes.

"Talking to you is like trying to get a brick to smile. Let me put it simply. Leave." He returned to his seat. Hermione tried to pay no attention to their argument, but she couldn't help fearing for Astoria's safety. Astoria picked up the book and started to read again.

"Ooh, this is interesting."

"That's it." Draco muttered under his breath, but Hermione heard and got her wand at the ready. Draco picked Astoria up and carried her out over his shoulder. He went to the kitchen and told her to do anything that kept her away from the library. When she went to protest, he backhanded her across the face, causing her to fall silent. When he returned to the library, he put up wards so she couldn't disturb them.

"Draco, you could have been nicer to her. You treat her like a house elf." Draco really didn't want to hurt Hermione, she was their guest after all, but it took all his will power to control himself.

"Granger, I do not need your opinion on how I treat my wife. I'd ask if I gave a damn."

"You're not going back to calling me by my last name. Pathetic, that's what you are Draco. Pathetic." She knew she was pushing her luck, but she was sure she'd be able to defend herself. If that didn't work, she could always refuse to banish creeper. Draco's will power was fading, and fast.

"You're just like her, only a brighter version."

"I'll have you know…" She was going to mention about how she knew a lot about Astoria, but decided that wasn't such a god idea.

"What. Come on, spit it out."

"There are a lot of people dumber than she is. There's Crabbe and Goyle. Oh and Pansy; all she knew was how to seduce men. " Draco could understand Crabbe and Goyle, but Pansy was taking it too far.

"Yeah? What about your ginger friend? His family couldn't even afford resources for him to learn from. There's also Longbottom. If brains were gold, he'd be poorer than those good for nothing weasels. I'm surprised he passed his exams."

"Draco Malfoy, you take that back right now." Hermione had stood up and was now pointing her wand in Draco's face.

"Or what Granger? Going to bore me to death with Hogwarts: A History?" He looked relatively calm, but under the surface, his blood was boiling.

"I'll have you know, there are a lot of complicated spells I co-"

"You know too much. That's your problem." With that he took off the wards and left for the master bedroom to cool off.

Astoria saw Draco leave, so had decided to go and talk with Hermione. Her face was still raw red from where she had been hit, but she made no attempt to hide it. Hermione noticed it straight away.

"I knew I should have hexed him into oblivion."

"Hermione, please, don't worry about it. I should learn not to go too far."

"I will worry. You're my friend, and he needs to sort out his issues." She did doubt this; all she could see were books around her.

Draco lay on his king-size bed. He was proud of himself for controlling his temper. Unfortunately, he couldn't control his tongue as well. He was well known for his witty comebacks, or random outbursts that no one could respond to. Undressing himself, he could feel that there wasn't anything around. Hermione kept to her promise to give him his privacy. Walking into is en suite in his boxers, he stopped in front of the mirror to admire himself. He didn't like to admit it, but he could be very vain at times. His once well defined abs, were becoming skin and bone from lack of food and stress. Despite Astoria always making food, he rarely ate it. He'd learned a spell that made food disappear, so when she wasn't looking, he'd cast it on part of his meal, so not to raise suspicion.

He was in the shower for a good hour before he emerged. His temper had cooled; not an ounce of anger filled him. Making his way back down to the library, he heard voices. No sooner had he become calm, had he started to fill with rage. Trying to hide how he felt, he walked calmly and slowly to the door of the library. As soon as he opened it, they went silent. They were surprised to see him, but he assumed they were talking about him.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione decided she was going to try and diffuse the tension.

"Fine. Why would you care?" He spat sourly.

"Only trying to lighten the mood."

"Yeah, well don't bother."

"Stop it, both of you." Astoria was getting fed up with their petty bickering. She thought they had put it behind them. Maybe she was wrong.

"Hermione, I think you should leave." He gave her look that most people would run from.

"Not until you answer some questions."

"I didn't invite you round here to interrogate me. Leave." He had his wand drawn to make sure she got the message. Hermione left reluctantly. Astoria excused herself to bed, but Draco followed closely behind her. When she was about to fall asleep, Draco whispered in her ear.

"Disobey me again and you'll pay the price."

* * *

A/N That was a long chapter. I'll try and update as much as possible but I have exams which are pointless to my college course. I'm sure I won't need to work out algebra when abseiling down a cliff. And my teachers are setting more homework than usual, if that's even possible.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N It's been nearly 3 weeks since I last updated. I apologise greatly. This wasn't the most enjoyable chapters to write. I've also been suffering quite badly with stress, so I really couldn't be bothered to do anything. This is a short chapter, but I hope I get the next chapter up sooner. I'm looking forward to writing g that one. If I don't update regularly, I will be doing one-shots to tide you over, some of which could become more. Enough of me waffling on, I kept you waiting long enough.

* * *

A week had passed and they were getting ready for Lucius' funeral. During the week, Hermione had promised Draco that he wouldn't have to worry about her watching it; creeper had been ordered to stay away. It was a private funeral so only Draco, Astoria and possibly Narcissa would attend. Draco tried to keep himself composed; he didn't want to be seen as upset by the father who forced him to the dark side.

They were chauffeured to the location where Lucius would be buried. Astoria had decided that Draco wouldn't want a full ceremony; he thought his father didn't deserve it. They were in the middle of nowhere. There was a small building on top of the hill where they would meet the vicar.

Just as they were about to go outside and start, Narcissa turned up, much to Draco's disappointment.

"Be grateful she made the effort." Astoria growled in his ear. They made their way outside where the 6 foot hole had been dug. Draco wished for this to be over soon. It was hard concealing his feelings.

"Draco, dear. How have you been coping?" Narcissa genuinely cared about her only son.

"Well, you ran off, I've been under a lot of stress from work and organising this, and…" He stopped himself from mentioning the unusual dark spell that had been put on him. "… Well, other than that, it safe to say I'm fine." He spat with his voice full of venom. Tears welled in Narcissa's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea how you would react."

"Just drop it mother. I'm over how little you care." For the first time, they had noticed the vicar speaking. He had almost finished, and so Lucius was being lowered. Narcissa threw her wedding ring into the grave. She didn't need or want it anymore.

"Where are you going? Draco." Astoria shouted to him as he stalked off to the building. The vicar left Astoria and Narcissa. Astoria embraced Narcissa when she realised she was crying.

"Why are you so upset? I thought you didn't really love Lucius."

"I just feel like I've lost my only son. He doesn't seem to want me around."

"Don't be so silly." Astoria knew this was true, but she wanted Narcissa to feel better, not like she was worthless.

Draco entered the building. It was very sparse. There was the odd chair, and a toilet to the left of the entrance. He locked himself in there so he wasn't disturbed. Then he just let everything go. Tears flooded his face; his body shook under the pressure of keeping himself upright. It wasn't the fact that his father was finally laid to rest, or the fact that his mother made the effort to come. It was because his once perfect family had fallen apart. Only now had he realised what he had was gone; and there was no way of getting it back.

Astoria and Narcissa stood by Lucius' grave. Astoria didn't feel anything towards the situation; she had never really known Lucius all that well. She had noticed his temper, and wanted to know if Lucius was where Draco got his own. It took Astoria all her courage to ask Narcissa, it was a sensitive subject; it bought back so many memories.

"What was he like?"

"Sorry?"

"Lucius. What was he like? His temper." Astoria cringed at the look on Narcissa's face.

"Not something you wished to come across. Why?"

"It's…. well…. Umm-"

"Draco. I know. He takes after his father, sometimes he's worse. It was like another war when they fought, which thankfully was quite rare." A tear squeezed its way out of her eye. She could remember quite vividly what it was like.

They always tried to avoid fighting. They knew they would both try to outdo the other, but they also didn't want to upset Narcissa. The Malfoys already had a bad reputation from Lucius being a death eater; this would only make it worse.

Astoria bought Narcissa back to the present day when she spoke.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Narcissa was slightly bewildered.

"For sharing your experience with me. I now know to tread carefully when Draco's angry. Although I already did." She mumbled the last bit but Narcissa heard.

"No." She knew immediately. "Lucius never sank so low as to hit me. Oh god. You are alright, aren't you?"

"I'm fine. I will be." Astoria turned to go and get Draco. "We should leave now." She smiled and continued onward. Narcissa apparated with a silent pop. Astoria hoped against all odds, that Draco wasn't in one of his foul moods.


	10. Chapter 10

A month had passed, and Astoria and Draco were getting ready for her surprise. Draco tried to find out where they were going. All he got was that they were spending a week somewhere away from here. That could mean anything.

Astoria had packed all her stuff the night before, so she was lying in bed happily watching Draco run round like a headless chicken. He packed everything from warm winter clothes, to bathing shorts. She really wanted to tell him what he needed, but that would spoil it.

They got to the airport for wizards. It's similar to a muggle airport, only instead of boarding planes, you go into an apparation chamber. The good thing about this was Draco still had no idea where they were going.

"Astoria, have you ever done this before?" The nerves were apparent in his voice.

"No, I haven't. You'll be fine."

"But how does it work?"

"Really? You don't know? It's a special kind of magic which apparates people, without them having to think about where they're going. The destination is programmed in and… Oh never mind. It's just complex magic." For a moment she sounded like Hermione. Draco calmed down just before they apparated. When it was over, he thought he blinked. It still looked the same. For a moment, he thought they hadn't gone anywhere. But then he felt the difference. It was warmer than England, but was still clueless.

It was the most beautiful place he had seen. He didn't think anything could get better than Hogwarts. Quite clearly he was wrong. The weather was lush, and everything looked amazing. They had only got to the chalet and Draco was already in love. Astoria saw this on his face and took it as a sign this was going to be one of their best memories together.

Their chalet was quite big for just the two of them. It was located on the coast of Sydney. It was situated away from all the others, looking down on Bondi beach. The sun glistening on the water was a sight to be seen.

Draco chucked his overloaded suitcase on the bed, and dug through all the unnecessary clothing he had bought. Astoria was admiring the living room and the kitchen with marble surfaces. The next thing she saw was Draco in swimming trunks. She couldn't remember the last time he hadn't worn a suit out.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming." Draco chuckled.

"But- wha-. You never wear anything but your suit." Lost for words was an understatement.

"I can hardly catch a tan and go swimming in my suit. Are you going to join me or look like you're catching flies?"

"I'll come. I'll just change."

When Astoria eventually arrived, Draco had already got his third smoothie. She sat down on the lounger beside him. She really had minimal energy and didn't want to get up when Draco asked her to come swimming. She found some energy and made her way to the water. It was warm, very different than back home. It was somewhat refreshing. She felt more alive than ever. Braving the waves, she dived under and swam, loving the feel of the water against her skin.

Draco had looked out to sea, then back to where she was. He panicked a bit until he saw her head pop up. It was fun observing the muggles in everyday life. He realised there wasn't much difference between him and them; they were just oblivious to the fact that magic was real. He was disturbed from his thoughts by a splash of water in his face. Astoria had already made a break away from him, hoping to get out the water before he responded.

"Hey. Get back here you." He waded through the water, catching up with her and grabbing her waist.

"Let .Me. Go." She screamed. Draco picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He carried her deep in to the water.

"Draco, put me down." She tried to shout at him, but was too busy trying not to laugh. In one last attempt to get him to do as he was asked, she pounded her fists into his back. To no avail, she gave up an accepted defeat. Draco was nearly chest deep when he stopped.

"I think that'll do."

"Draco." Astoria spoke very cautiously. "What are you doing?"

"Admiring the view."

"Don't lie. You're doing anything but adm-" The next thing she knew, she was under the water. Draco had made sure he was deep enough so she didn't get hurt, but shallow enough so she didn't drown. Well, that's what he hoped. Astoria's head eventually emerged.

"What did you do that for?" She gasped for breath and was in total shock.

"You got water in my face."

"I could have drowned."

"I would have made sure you didn't." Draco grabbed her hand, and reassured her he wasn't going to do anything like that again. Astoria couldn't help but smile. For once he was being fun.

It was late when they got back to the chalet. Astoria was out on the balcony, the view taking her breath away. They had finally managed to pack everything away. All the irrelevant things Draco bought with him took up a lot of space, but they put it in the spare room. It had been a good first day. Both were knackered and sunburnt.

Draco bought out some lemon ice cream. It was his favourite flavour; well he had recently become addicted to it. They sat in silence, reminiscing in the memories of today. This holiday was going to be an adventure.

They decided to call it a night when the sun had finally set. It took all their effort to make it to the bedroom.

"I wish you hadn't given me that ice cream. I feel sick now."

"You loved it really."

"Yes I did." She yawned.

"I think it's time for someone to get her beauty sleep." Draco picked her up and placed her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her, making sure she was snuggled.

"Are you not sleeping?"

"Yes I am. I was just saying how you look shattered and need to catch up on some well needed rest. You were up early this morning."

"I guess. Night Draco" He leant down and kissed her. As soon as she shut her eyes, she was out.

It was a very different story for Draco. He had forgotten all about it in the midst of the excitement. Creeper. The force was stronger than usual. He made a mental note to ask Hermione about it. He eventually fell asleep.

Hermione had woke early. She knew Draco was going away, and there was something inside telling her she didn't like it. She had no idea why, so she ignored this feeling. She couldn't sleep so she decided it was best if she got to work on finding a counter curse.

No matter how hard she tried, Draco wouldn't leave her mind. She put it down to wondering where Astoria was taking him. Trying to get rid of it, she summoned creeper. Well, she tried to. She couldn't reach him, and when she eventually did, it was a weak connection.

"CREEPER!" She hadn't realised she'd shouted it trying to reach it.

She went for a walk in muggle London and went to her favourite café. Here she relaxed and wound down. It was only 11am, but it felt more like 8pm to her.

"The usual please." She said to the waiter.

"I'm sorry but the coffee machine has broken. Is there anything else you would like?" The waiter looked nervous. She had seen him a few times and thought he was new. Everyone knew what she had; she was in here so often. It was hard to believe it wasn't her home.

"Erm. I'll have a diet coke then." The waiter scurried away. Hermione tried not to think about creeper, finding a counter curse, or Draco. No matter how hard she tried, that's all she could think of. She closed her eyes to empty her mind and was startled when the waiter returned.

"Sorry. Here's your coke."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at him, but he had left as soon as the drink touched the table.

After filling herself to the brim with coke and several trips to the bathroom, she decided to make her way back to her house. She walked back, taking in the fresh air. It was now 3:45pm and Hermione scolded herself for not getting anything done.

Lying on the sofa, she picked up the book where she found the curse; Extreme Dark Arts. On the inside cover it said 'This edition: Part 1 – Curses. Next edition: Part 2 – Counter Curses.' She had her answer. All she had to do was get this other book. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed.

It was a bright and sunny day. Well, it always was in Australia. Draco had got up early as he couldn't sleep. He made Astoria egg and soldiers with a glass of orange juice. He placed it on a tray and carried it to their room. She was sleeping peacefully. He took in the way she looked.

He was about to place the tray on the bed-side table when the sleeping beauty stirred. Draco walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, the tray on his lap.

"I made you this." He gestured towards the tray.

"You didn't have to." She wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"I had nothing better else to do."

"Come here." Astoria sat up and moved the tray onto the bed-side table. Draco had no idea what she was doing. Then he felt arms wrap around him. At first he stiffened, and Astoria noticed that, but then he relaxed and hugged her back. It was a moment that rarely occurred.

Their relationship hadn't been right for a while. Draco had become fixated with work. He wanted to be the best at everything; after all, he was a Malfoy. Then his father became ill. Astoria rarely saw him. His work was his form of escape from reality. Despite his efforts, it eventually hit him hours after Lucius had died. He regretted not spending the last moments of his father's life at his side, but this drove him into clinical depression and a workaholic.

He blamed himself for not trying anything. That's when Astoria got a taste of his temper. She knew he wasn't coping, but it was a shock when he hit her. Slowly, she had managed to calm Draco, and at least attempted to get him back to the way he was.

Then tears ran down her face. Draco wiped them away without hesitation. They could both see how he had changed.

"What's the matter?" He held her at arms length.

"It's… well… you've come so far."

"Well, Australia is far from England, so yes, I have."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"What?" Draco knew, but he just wanted to hear her say it. "I don't get what you're on about."

"Draco, now is not the time to play dumb." She moved away from his grip and grabbed her juice. Draco just gave her a blank look. "You really don't know?"

"Do you think I'd be asking if I did?" He said it a bit too viciously, causing her to flinch.

"I'm on about you recovering from you depression. I never thought you'd recover, at least not this well." Looking up, she saw Draco's eyes well up.

It had been the usual day for Hermione. She woke up early starting her search for this book. She went to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione was often seen here, she always had a thirst for knowledge. It was a wonder to everyone why she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw. She moved over to the dark arts section. After searching for an hour, she decided there was nothing there.

Sitting on the sofa with a glass of water, she searched the book again. That's when she found which company the book was from. It seemed familiar, but she couldn't think why. Then it clicked. The company had gone bust a few years back. Now she was at a dead end. The only way to find out when the second part was published would be to find someone who worked there. She had no idea where to start.

"Come in. Hermione. How lovely to see you."

"Morning Kingsley." She shook his hand.

"How are things?"

"Fine. Sorry to be rude, but I didn't come here for a chat." Hermione sat in a vacant chair opposite his desk.

"What can I do for you?" He was used to Hermione coming in for favours.

"I was wondering about that book company that closed down, Ignis." Kingsley was silent. He knew why it closed down.

"What is it you need to know?" He didn't want to give away too much, even though he knew Hermione wouldn't spread it.

"It's this book." She placed it on his desk. Kingsley's eyes widened. "I can't seem to find the second part."

"That's… that's because there aren't many." His voice wavered slightly. That was enough. He really didn't need this. Hermione looked at him, willing him to continue. If she was going to get anywhere, she needed to know everything she could.

"You can trust me. This is for my own use, no one else's." It was the way she looked at him, as though her life depended on it.

"You have a rare book there. Sure, there are more than the second part, but it's still rare. The ministry realised how bad the book was. They contain extremely rare dark magic, ancient magic. I decided action was to be taken." He took a swig of his water. Only those who were on this mission knew of it and what happened. Hermione was the first outsider to know.

"I rounded up the top aurors I knew. I sent them to burn the books which hadn't been sold, and to shut down the factory. They had published a few of the second edition, only a small minority of people own them. One of them being the owner."

"How did you manage to hide this so well?"

"I am the minister, if you forgot. Hermione, I would take this off you, but as you need it for your work, you can keep it. If you come across others, please let me know." She nodded and made to leave.

"Who was the owner?"

"Jason Stripes. I can't tell you where to find him, we don't know ourselves." Kingsley sat there, staring where she had just been sat. He couldn't believe he just said all that. He knew where Jason was, but he was a dangerous man. Even the aurors couldn't get near. He needed to deter Hermione. She'd find him soon enough.

The wind was like heaven with the sun beating down. The wildlife was beautiful. The kangaroos hopped beside the truck, the kookaburras could be heard in the distance. It was perfect. It was the day before they left their holiday. Neither of them wanted it to end.

It was mid afternoon when they got back from the safari ride. Astoria was still amazed at the beauty of the creatures. The magical creatures at Hogwarts were amazing, but for someone who didn't live in the muggle world, the simplicity was overwhelming.

Draco was preparing a salad. Astoria had convinced him it tasted better when no magic was used. He wanted to get it over and done with as he still needed to pack his stuff away.

"You're doing it wrong. You need to take the seeds out of the peppers like this, unless you want to do it all day." She took a fresh pepper and the knife. She cut around the stalk and pulled it out.

"I did that."

"Looks it. I think you just chopped it in half without removing the core." She cut it in half and gave one piece to Draco.

"This is why I get the elves to cook." He copied what she did, cutting off the bits covered in seeds.

"That wasn't so hard was it. Now you just chop them into small pieces." Astoria cut a piece of pepper off and ate it. On her way out she pecked Draco on the cheek.

Draco had successfully managed to make a salad and they had both packed their cases ready for tomorrow. The sun was still high in the sky, but they decided an early night would be best. Astoria went to their room to get changed. Draco made sure everything was how it was when they arrived, then followed Astoria. Everything was perfect. It seemed like they were in heaven.

* * *

A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated in 2 months. I had exams and I've been free or like a month now. I just found this chapter so hard to write. There's a crucial part I wanted to add but I couldn't find the words to write it. Instead I'll drop hints. Hopefully the next chapter isn't as bad to write and I don't get side tracked. I probably don't deserve any reviews because of how long I've made you wait, but if you do, it'll spur me on and you might get the next chapter quicker. Hopefully this made up for the wait. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Their last night in Australia had been amazing, in more ways than one. They got back to the manor, only to be greeted by Narcissa. Both were shocked. Draco mumbled a 'hi' and took Astoria and his cases to their room. He really didn't want his mother around. He assumed she went back to Italy. Clearly she decided to stay.

After Draco was given the manor, he arranged everything how he wanted it. Now his mother was back, she was going to ruin this. The spare room she had chosen to stay in was already back to how it was before. Black and white with floral wallpaper. He stood staring at the room, contemplating whether he should just grab all her stuff and throw it out the front door. Astoria interrupted his thoughts.

"Draco." Her voice was so quiet, he wasn't sure he heard her. "Narcissa's your mother."

"I'm well aware of that, but she just showed up."

"You can't expect her to leave now."

"I know you love her company, but she could at least give us notice." Draco took a step closer to Astoria, taking her hands into his. "We have unfinished business." He pulled her closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"But-" She was cut off as Draco's lips touched hers. She melted into the kiss, then realised exactly where this was going. Pulling away, she gave Draco a stern but apologetic look.

"Can you try to get on with her? For me at least."

"Fine, but don't blame me when I'm grouchy." He agreed reluctantly.

"You're always grouchy." Astoria beamed up at him as he admired her. He was a lucky man.

Astoria was sat out in the garden. She decided it was best if she left Draco and Narcissa alone. She was hoping his holiday spirit hadn't been doused by her unannounced appearance. Narcissa came out, looking slightly red in the face. Draco shouted behind her something about not respecting people. He stormed back in, leaving Narcissa stood there.

Astoria made her way over, preparing herself for the worse. Surprisingly, Draco hadn't hit his mother, but her hand looked red. She wrapped her arm around Narcissa and led her to a bench.

"I don't deserve your sympathy." Narcissa tried hard to keep herself from breaking down.

"Why? Did you do something?"

"I, it was a spur of the moment, but I slapped him." Astoria nearly fell off the bench. Never had she thought Narcissa to be the violent type.

"You did what? No wonder he doesn't want you around if you treat him like that." Astoria was fuming. "I thought you were better than that. I think it'd be best if you leave, immediately. I'll pack your things. You can collect them in the morning." Astoria ran to find Draco.

He was in his room, holding himself together. How could his own mother do that? He knew she had a temper, but never had she hit him. Astoria burst into the room and ran straight towards him, sitting down on the bed beside him.

She cupped her hand on his face and turned it towards her.

"Draco, that looks like she it you with some force."

"I'll be fine." Draco tried to turn away, but Astoria held his head firmly.

"I've told her to leave immediately. No wonder you never wanted to see her. But why? You must have provoked her."

"I told her I didn't want her here. She had no right to barge in and change my home. I might have said she should go and join father."

"No wonder she reacted like she did." Astoria climbed onto his lap and hugged him. She really wished she hadn't left them alone now. All this could have been prevented. She felt slightly guilty.

Narcissa arrived at the door of the manor to find her belongings already packed and outside. She was hoping to apologise for her actions, but she knew when she wasn't wanted. Draco was watching her from the upstairs window. He could see the pain in her eyes, but he felt nothing; she deserved it.

After eventually convincing Astoria he was fine and didn't need her cooing over him, he went to work. He didn't need to go in, but he knew Hermione would be there, and he needed to talk to her.

Hermione was sat at her desk surrounded by paperwork and in deep concentration. Draco stood in the doorway, not wanting to disturb her. He made to leave and come back later as soon as Hermione looked up and spotted him.

"Did you want something?"

"Yes, but I see you're busy so I'll come back later."

"No need. I was just finishing up anyway and going to get a coffee. Want to come?" Hermione grabbed her bag and got up from her desk.

"Okay."

They went into muggle London and found a small cafe. They ordered 2 coffees and some cake. It was quite busy, especially for a small place like this. Hermione led them to a table at the back, where they wouldn't be overheard. They sat in several minutes of silence before Hermione broke it.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about? It must have been urgent for you to come in on you're day off."

"It's about creeper. When I was away, its presence was stronger than usual."

"How strange." Hermione mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Well, the connection was weak this end. Where did you go exactly?"

"Australia. You don't think because I was halfway across the world that would affect it."

"That's exactly what I think." Hermione took a sip of coffee, only to burn her tongue in the process. Draco was in a world of his own. He finished his cake and cast a sneaky cooling spell on their drinks. Hermione smiled at him for doing that, and was actually able to drink it with ease.

When they had finally finished they made there way back to Hermione's house. There were notes everywhere. It was unusually messy for her standards. She had forgotten and quickly put everything away. Draco sat down when she had finished and was shortly joined by Hermione who looked apologetic for the mess. Draco didn't know how to ask, so he just came out with it.

"Did you find anything about a counter curse for creeper?" He was hoping she would say yes and perform it there and then. However, that wasn't the case.

"I'm sorry but I'm not any closer than when you left. Well actually, I found out about the second book. But it's complicated."

"What do you mean?" Draco was finding it hard to stay calm. She had all this time and she hadn't got any closer. Hermione explained it all in detail. When she finished, Draco was speechless. He figured that all the paperwork wasn't to do with the ministry. Instead, it was her work to find the counter curse. They sat in silence for some time. Hermione didn't know if she should tell him her plans, and Draco was debating whether to ask to look at the notes. They both decided against their ideas. Draco rose from the sofa and glanced at the clock. Crap, he had been out most of the day. It was already 4:21pm.

"I have to go. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Great advice Draco. You would do most things." Hermione went over to him and opened the door. Before he walked down the steps, Hermione embraced him in a hug. It was over as soon as it had started, and a startled Draco decided to walk home instead of apparate. Hermione had no idea what overcame her. Yes they were friends, but it wasn't so far developed for physical contact. She regretted it as soon as it happened.

Draco got home an hour later, looking windswept. Astoria was in the kitchen, finishing their dinner. She didn't know if she should make any for Draco, as she didn't know what time he'd be home, but being the good wife that she is, she did. Draco could smell it from the front door. It was shepherds pie. He went upstairs to his en suite and had a quick shower. When he finished, he followed the scent to the kitchen to find Astoria just placing the plates on the table.

"I wasn't sure you'd be home in time. Where have you been all day?"

"Work." He shovelled a spoon full into his mouth. He was starving. It was no surprise having only eaten a cake all day.

"I know, but you had a day off. I remember you saying when I asked how much time you had taken off." Astoria felt has though he was hiding something from her.

"I have okay. Even ask Hermione if you don't believe me." He wasn't telling her everything, but he wasn't lying either. Astoria left it at that. She didn't want him to think she didn't trust him. She did, but like any normal person, she had a few doubts. It wasn't him being unfaithful that scared her; it was what his temper could do. It was very easy for it to get out of control.

Draco finished in record time and went looking for some desert. He really needed more food. He had eaten regularly on holiday, so the sudden lack of food was a shock to his system. He found some lemon cheesecake in the fridge. He was about to cut it when Astoria pounced on him.

"You can't eat that."

"Why not?" He said in a whiny voice.

"Because it hasn't set yet, that's why." She pulled the knife out his hand and set it on the side. Then she took the cake and placed it back in the fridge. Draco threw a small tantrum because he still had nothing to eat. He decided to wait half an hour until the cake had finished setting.

Astoria cut out a small piece for Draco as she knew he wouldn't be able to eat all of it. He complained at first, but thanked her later as it would have made a reappearance if he had consumed anymore.

A month had past and not much had happened. The trees had dropped their leaves as winter crept upon everyone. Some people were even doing their Christmas shopping. Both Draco and Astoria were bewildered by this. When Astoria woke, she had a sudden rush of nausea and raced to the bathroom. Before she knew it, Draco was by her side making sure she was alright. When she had finished bringing up her guts, Draco carried her back to their bed.

"You're staying right here. I'll floo the ministry, tell them I can't make it."

"Draco I'll be fine." She sat up only to be pushed back down. "It's nothing. There's been a bug going round. It's most likely that, nothing serious."

"I don't care. You're going to lose your energy if you keep bringing your stomach contents up like that." He tucked her under the covers and grabbed her pile of magazines so she didn't get bored. He used the fire in their room so he knew if Astoria tried to get out of bed. She quite liked the view. They way he knelt on the floor and only wearing a pair of boxers, his arse looked so god damn sexy. She just wanted to pounce right on him, but she knew he'd scold her for moving, so instead she just sat there and admired the view. When he had finished and took his head out the flames, the first thing he saw was Astoria sat there with a massive smile on her face.

"What made you so happy?"

"The view you gave me." She grinned even more.

"The what? Oh. Well you can't have any of it, you're ill." Astoria looked up to him with puppy dog eyes. "Not even that will change my mind."

Draco did all the work round the house. He even managed to make edible food, with the aid of some magic. Astoria was fed up of being stuck in bed, so she went for a walk in the garden. There was an icy wind outside, and Draco told her it wouldn't be good if she caught a cold on top of her illness, so she cast a warming spell. She just hoped that she'd get better soon.

Hermione had all her notes scattered in her living room. It was an organised mess. She hadn't got any closer to getting the actual spell, but she had tracked down the old warehouse. She also did some research on Jason. There wasn't much she found out, except he was in his warehouse most of the time, than his actual home. Hermione got changed into warm clothes and made her way to find Jason.

* * *

A/N I have a surprise for you. Actually, there are a few surprises. Draco didn't turn out how I wanted him to in this chapter, but oh well, at least its up quicker than last time. I'm so excited for the next chapter. If you review, I'll get it up quicker.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Firstly, I dedicate this chapter to Nupert as it was her birthday on August 3rd, bit overdue I know. I also dedicate it to her for being the only person to keep reviewing it. If I was better at uploading chapters, I would dedicate a different chapter to her because of what happens here, but hey. Secondly, I've realised some bits that aren't crucial to the story are missed out. Like what happened to Ron and Hermione. I'm thinking of creating a story for cut out bits, just to clear up questions you may have. I think I've rambled enough. Enjoy.

* * *

She had arrived at Jason's warehouse. She was hoping for a civilised conversation, and to possibly borrow the book. It was very different than what she thought. Hermione knocked on the door and waited. Jason arrived soon after. He was a tall man around 6ft 3in, he was bald and had very broad shoulders. Actually, he was well built all over. His shirt looked like it was going to burst because of how big his biceps were. He also had a very deep, hoarse voice.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering about the book on dark magic. The second part." Hermione tried not to show how intimidated she felt.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Jason made to shut the door but Hermione put her foot in the way. "Would you kindly move your foot please?"

"Can't I just come in and we can talk about this."

"People don't show up here uninvited if they know what's best for them. I suggest you leave before you regret that decision." He crushed Hermione's foot in the door, causing her to whimper. Despite his threatening tone, she pushed the door open and made her way in. It was quite bare; you could see where all the machinery once was. She thought it was a strange place to be if he had no use for it. However, she put that thought to the back of her mind and dusted off a chair and made herself comfortable.

Jason asked if she wanted a drink. He left the room and was gone for quite a while, but eventually returned with some tea. Hermione thanked him and took a sip. It was possibly the best tea she had ever tasted.

"What do you put in this? It's absolutely delicious." She took another sip and savoured the taste.

"Nothing special." Jason wore a grin which would have made Hermione nervous, if she had seen it. She decided to get straight to the point.

"I used a curse from your first book, and I haven't been able to find the counter curse for it. I thought you might have a spare book that I could possibly look at."

"Follow me." Jason led her through the warehouse and down some stairs. The next thing she knew, Hermione was locked up. She tried frantically to open the barred door. When Jason left, she grabbed her wand and cast Alohomora. To her dismay, the door remained locked.

She had no idea how she was going to get out of here. Never did she think she'd end up being held hostage. A man she didn't recognise took her from the cell into a larger room. There was a table in the middle with straps on it. Hermione went to grab her wand, but she was unconscious before she could do anything.

When she woke she was lying on the table. Her wand had been taken and she couldn't move. Then she started having a flashback to when Bellatrix held her down in Malfoy Manor and engraved 'mudblood' into her arm.

"Let me out."

"Don't speak." A strange voice she didn't recognise came from her left.

"Why are you doing this?" The desperation was clear in her voice. Then she was in pain. The voice on her left had advanced towards her and slapped her face so hard, it started to bleed.

"I told you to shut up."

"Andrew, I told you not to be so rough." Hermione could tell that was Jason. He turned the table so she was upright. She could see one other person in the room. He must have been the one that led her here. She could feel their eyes bore into her, taking in how beautiful she looked.

"We didn't expect to have someone as gorgeous as you turn up on our door. Max, unstrap her." He did as he was told. Hermione fell to the floor. She was about to stand up when she was kicked in the side. Then there were hands all over her, taking off her clothes so she was left in just her underwear. They could clearly see the scar in her arm. Hermione didn't like this at all.

"Please." She cried.

"So, you're a mublood. We're going to have to change our plans. Andrew, get the whips. Max, turn the lights on full." Jason knelt down beside her. He grabbed her head and turned it towards him. "You're in for a real treat." He whispered in her ear.

The lights were brighter now, and Andrew returned with the whips. Jason and Max took one each. They all cracked the whips at once, causing Hermione to flinch. Jason being the leader had advanced first, showing the others what he wanted. He started to interrogate Hermione.

"I never caught your name when you arrived. Tell me."

"Hermione." She whimpered.

"What, the famous Hermione Granger?" He circled around her, watching the fear in her eyes. She nodded, afraid that if she spoke she might say something to make the situation worse. He stopped in front of her, and then suddenly whipped her leg. "When I ask you something, you answer verbally."

"Yes." Tears were falling down her face. Her, the smartest witch of her age, was helpless. If anyone could get out a situation, it would be Hermione.

* * *

Draco could feel creeper as usual, but something didn't seem right. He shrugged it off and went to the garden to carry Astoria back into the warmth. She fussed saying she could walk, but Draco didn't loosen his hold until they were in the living room. They sat in blissful silence until a tawny owl swooped onto the ledge outside the window. It started to peck the window, balancing precariously on one leg. Draco got up ant let it in, recognising that work had been sent from the ministry. He untied the papers then fed it treat as it flew off.

As he was busy with the owl, Astoria had crept out the room. She only wanted to have some fun. Knowing he wouldn't be happy she left without notice, she decided to go to the library instead of outside, where he would not find it amusing as it was getting colder by the hour. There were thousands of books in the library. She could hide easily. It was times like this where she missed her childhood and wished for a child of her own to play games with.

"Astoria." Draco shouted from the bottom of his lungs. She was surprised none of the books fell over. The first place he went was outside. Next he checked all the bathrooms to make sure she wasn't puking. He did think about checking the library, but she didn't like reading that much, so went to the west side of the Manor instead.

That's when it happened. All emotion was drained from him, he froze and couldn't move. Something wasn't right.

* * *

They had whipped her raw and she was now hanging from the ceiling by chains from her wrists. Every inch of skin had been marked, red instead of a milky white. Her eyes were dry and she couldn't shed another tear, even if she wanted. She had been hanging there for 10 minutes. She relished the silence. Their voices ripped through her body, she hated knowing they still planned something.

When they finally re-entered, Jason grabbed a chair and sat in front of her, his evil grin sticking out from the rest of his features. Max and Andrew each went to one side of the room. There was a loud noise and natural light filled the room. Hermione turned her head, but before she could see anything, an icy chill hit her.

Jason laughed. It was one of those deep, throaty laughs. Max and Andrew each grabbed chairs and joined him. They all shared looks, and after 5 minutes, Jason got up. Hermione was unsurprisingly shivering. Her skin would have looked slightly blue if it wasn't for all the cuts on her body.

"Are you cold?" Jason caressed her face, making her look at him. "You know, I could always warm you up." His free hand glided over her body. Hermione was too cold to react. He pressed his lips to hers, his left hand still firmly on her face. His tongue slid out, coaxing her to open her lips. Hermione refused, and in returned gained a whip on the back from Max, who had followed Jason's order when he pulled away.

"Ow." She whispered. It was all she could manage.

"I thought you were starting to learn. Maybe I was wrong."

"What are you doing?" Jason had moved behind her, his hands still touching her.

"I thought being muggle born, you would know how muggles torture people." Max had returned to his seat alongside Andrew. They were enjoying the show Jason was giving them. Just as he started to get too intimate, Hermione found some inner strength and kicked him.

She hadn't really been aiming but managed to get him right in the between the legs. Jason doubled over as he motioned to Andrew. He came over and knew what was being asked of him. He clenched his fist and punched her in the stomach. Hermione's eyes shut, trying her best to put up with the pain. Max joined in and grabbed her hair, pulling her head further than it would naturally go.

Jason looked up to see them undoing the chains. Hermione fell to the floor and hit her head on the concrete. She quickly lost consciousness.

"Don't. Leave them." Max and Andrew had made to close the doors, but Jason insisted they stay open. They went back to the main warehouse, leaving Hermione to fight death.

* * *

Creeper lived off human energy. With Hermione unconscious, it attached itself to the only other known human; Draco. This is what made Draco lose all feeling and become frozen to the spot. The only thing he could feel was negative energy that Creeper was giving off. Draco called Hunter the house elf to find Astoria and tell her he left for an emergency. He immediately apparated to Hermione's house.

There were notes everywhere. He searched through them and found the address of the warehouse. He then flooed Kingsley saying that Hermione was in danger and where she had gone. Draco wasn't entirely sure, but he had that gut instinct.

The way to warehouse was overgrown with weeds. Draco had decided not to wait like Kingsley said; he had a feeling that it wouldn't be good to delay. As he neared the front door, something told him it would be best if his presence wasn't known. Looking through a window, he saw the three men sat in the corner. One of them was wiping blood off one of the whips.

Draco became furious and went round the back to stop himself from going in there. He found some steps which led to a basement. The door creaked a bit, but not loud enough to be heard. It was bare just like the rest of the place and quite dark. He cast lumos and found three doors to go through. He went through the middle door. It led to an office like room. That's when he spotted it. The second part of the book. He reduced its size and put it in his pocket.

It was another 15 minutes before he found Hermione. She was lying on the ice cold floor, minutes from death. Draco rushed to her side, casting a warming charm on her. He then shut the doors and picked up her clothes. Hermione became conscious, but only just. He helped her get dressed.

"Come on. We need to get out of here." His voice was desperate. He pulled Hermione to her feet and held her hand while he ran, making sure not to lose her. Her temperature was nearly normal again; only the pain slowed her down. Draco went the same way he came in; he didn't want to risk getting lost. As they went through the second to last door, footsteps sounded just ahead of them.

"Do you think you can fight?" Hermione nodded. Draco led them straight to the three men.

"Stop them." Jason roared. Max and Andrew made for them. Draco stunned Andrew whilst Hermione struggled to fend off Max. Just as Draco raised his wand towards Max, Jason had already sent a spell flying his way. It hit him in the leg, exactly where the book was in his pocket. The book took most of the damaged, but still caused Draco pain. He managed to stop the Max and Jason from hurting Hermione further. The three men lay on the floor, unconscious.

Just as Hermione and Draco left, the aurors arrived. Kingsley wanted to question them about what happened, but they were taken to St Mungos before he could say anything.

* * *

A/N That ending was bat crap. I couldn't make it any better no matter how much I tried. But if you have taken the time to read this far, you have my eternal love. I would really love your opinions on having a story of cut out bits, and obviously, this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

They had both been patched up. Hermione was in a terrible state when she had arrived. The healers had told Draco he had saved her life. Had it been a minute longer, she would no longer be here.

"Now, Miss Granger, you need to come back in a week for a check up. If everything's fine then, we won't need to see you again. If you need to come back between now and next week, please do. Mr Malfoy, take care of her." Healer Falcon checked them both out then walked away.

Kingsley was waiting outside. He really needed to talk to Draco about his actions which could have got them both killed. Draco apparated Hermione to her house, then disapparated back to St. Mungos.

"I'm glad you ignored what I said." Draco looked at him, slightly shocked. "You saved her life, but I can't stress enough how it could have ended up much worse. Next time, please just wait. I don't want my top auror dying on a job they weren't sent to do." Kingsley tapped him on the shoulder and disapparated. Only then did Draco realise.

Hermione was on the sofa with a hot chocolate and biscuits reading a book when Draco arrived back at hers. He sat down beside her, in deep thought. He needed to get home to Astoria. She was ill and had no idea what happened to him. He told the healer's he didn't want her to see him in such a state.

"Draco."

"Sorry, What?"

"I asked if you wanted a drink, but by the looks of it you were somewhere far away from here." Hermione made her way to the kitchen, and Draco made his way to the door.

"You'll be fine by yourself won't you?"

"Yes. I've made sure no one can apparate in my house, not even you Draco." He opened the door and left with a pop. Hermione was still hurting. Not physical pain, more heartache. She knew exactly why, but she decided to try and mend the book to take her mind off things. It was beyond a simple reparo charm.

* * *

As soon as Draco apparated into the manor, Astoria ran straight at him and jumped on him. She clung to him like she would never let him out of her sight again. When she eventually let go, she keeled over holding her stomach. Draco rushed her to the nearest bathroom just in time for her stomach to spill its contents into the toilet. He felt bad for leaving her alone, even worse that she was ill. Why was it him who always faced tough decisions? He had been told to look after Hermione, but he also had to make sure Astoria was fine.

He passed her some water and then some tissue. He was lucky he had a strong stomach; else he would be adding to what was in the toilet. Astoria lifted her head and looked towards Draco. He lifted her up and took her to the living room which was the closest. He sat her down, then did the same.

"Draco, next time you disappear out the blue, could you at least give Hunter more details so I at least know where you're going. When Kingsley told me you were at St Mungo's, I was out of my mind. But he wouldn't let me visit you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I just had that gut feeling." He didn't want to tell her about the curse. He had told her he felt someone was watching him, but for all she knew, that feeling had ceased to exist.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're fine." She shifted so she was lying down, her head in his lap. "I hope Hermione is going to be okay. What happened to her?" Draco tensed.

"I don't know. It's all a blur." He knew damn well what happened, but just the thought unsettled him. The visual image of Hermione, lying there on the floor practically dead, wouldn't leave his mind.

"I hope she's okay."

"Yeah." Astoria noticed the distance tone in his voice, and realised she had bought back a painful image. Her eyes fluttered shut. She was exhausted from all the worrying she had been doing and being ill. It was no surprise her tiny snores could be heard 10 minutes later.

* * *

Hermione was still no where near close to repairing the book so she could at least read the counter curse. She sat down and just stared at it. Then burst into tears. That was the sight Draco walked in on. He didn't say anything; he just sat beside her and pulled her into a hug.

They were like that for several minutes until Hermione finally faced him. Draco wiped the tears from her face, although most of them were on his jacket. Her eyes were lifeless, only a tiny light could be seen trying to escape them. Draco studied her face carefully. It wasn't as vibrant as usual. Since the ordeal, her natural glow seemed to have disappeared. That's when Hermione seized the opportunity. She leant in and kissed him. Not one of those passionate kisses, but the kind that had a deeper meaning. She needed to feel wanted. It took Draco a couple of seconds to realise what was going on. He pulled away and she hung her head in shame.

"What- why did you do that?" He had to stay calm; she was already in a fragile state. Hermione got up and ran straight to her room. It had only just hit what she had done. She cast a complicated locking charm on the door and cried into her pillow.

Draco sat on the sofa, thinking over everything. He figured she had felt this way about him for a while. Saving her life was what made her fall for him completely. Despite him pushing her away, something inside him said he wanted this. But he couldn't, he was married to Astoria, and he loved her more than anything else. Or did he?

He went up to her room and stood outside. He thought about how to handle the situation. He wasn't really a master with emotional women.

"Hermione?" She lifted her head from the pillow. She was surprised he was still here. She thought he would have left, that he'd never want to see her again. She unlocked the door from where she was. Draco came in slowly, then approached the bed.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what I was thinking. My head's a mess." She burst into tears again, but Draco just sat there, not comforting her. Hermione realised he wouldn't risk it again, and that made her cry harder. She had fallen for Draco. Fallen so hard, that it was like she couldn't go on without him. It wasn't a stupid crush or lust, but true love. It even rivalled that of her love for Ron.

"Why? Why me, of all people. I hated you for seven years, bullied you, and made your life as miserable as I could. Yet you still fall for me. I mean, I know I'm a Malfoy, and we're irresistible, but still." Hermione scowled at him for the last bit. "Well, you got to admit that's the truth."

"I don't see all the ladies chasing after you."

"That's because I'm married."

"I don't know exactly what attracts me to you, but the fact you've put the past behind us shows how mature you are. You've trusted me, but then so does everyone else. And I've trusted you, despite everything. You risked your life to save mine. That's why." She looked Draco directly in the eye. "I love you."

He was still processing her words, analysing their meaning in his head. That's when something didn't sound right.

"What do you mean despite everything?" Hermione decided it was best not to lie, but was scared for Astoria.

"I know you hit her. Astoria. More than just that time when I found you drunk." Draco went stone cold. How long had she known? He headed for the front door, but before he left, Hermione said something.

"Please, whatever you do, don't hurt her. At least for me."

* * *

A/N Guys, I can't tell you how sorry I am that this took so long. I've had 3 chapters done for like a month but I never got round to checking them over and publishing them. I've had an awful lot on with college and home life has been quite stressful. I'm afraid it's not going to get any better with my uploading. Now it's the holidays, I'll try and do as much as possible, but I also have to fit in my 4 assignments somewhere. I really am sorry. If you're still following this story, can I just give you all my love. I also did like a cut out chapter of what happened to Ron and Hermione. That's in a separate story. It's called Mysterious Entity: Amputari. It's not important, but just clears up a few things. I know that in most Dramione fics, Ron is just forgotten about. Anything that you get confused about or need more background on, will be posted in there. If you don't read it, that's fine. Nothing that I consider crucial will be included in there.


End file.
